


don't have to think twice

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinguline, M/M, Pepero Game, kill me baeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: inspired by That Exo-K Pepero CF - Baekhyun wants to play a game, and Kyungsoo is reluctant until he isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything of substance in 4 months but then [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNoXMP_crZU) happened literally god damn kill me baeksoo

Kyungsoo looks up from his book with furrowed brows when he hears the front door open. It's barely been five minutes since Jongdae and Chanyeol left, and he knows it takes at least fifteen to get to the Chinese place with the eggrolls he likes. How could they be back already?

"That was quick," he calls, sitting up from his position on the couch to peer down the hall. "Did you guys forget something?"

To his surprise, it's Baekhyun that looks up at him from the entryway, halfway through toeing off his shoes. "What? What was quick?"

"Oh, it's you," Kyungsoo sighs, a little relieved. "You're early."

Baek shrugs off his jacket, glancing into the empty kitchen as he hangs it up. "Where's Chanyeol and Jongdae?"

"Out picking up dinner," Kyungsoo says, sinking back against the couch. "We're pretty sure it's Chanyeol's turn this week." Truth be told, the four of them had forgotten whose turn to pay it was about three weeks into having their weekly dinner together, and since then the responsibility has fallen more to whoever offers, or whoever is worst at rock-paper-scissors.

"Well, what's taking them so long?" Baekhyun asks, hands on his hips.

"Nothing. You're just early."

"What!" Baekhyun scoffs, digging in his pocket for his phone. "Jongdae told me six o'clock. Isn't it six?"

"Dinner's at six-thirty," Kyungsoo explains with an amused smile. "Jongdae told you six because we thought you'd be late. You know," he adds with a shrug, "as usual."

Baekhyun huffs, tossing his phone on the coffee table. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

Kyungsoo shrugs again. "In my experience, six P.M. usually means six-thirty in Baekhyun time." He and Jongdae have actually gotten in the habit of telling him to arrive half an hour before their actual meeting times, which usually makes him two minutes late instead of twenty-two - but Baekhyun doesn't need to know that.

"Whatever," Baekhyun says, waving his hand as he flops down on the couch next to Kyungsoo. "So they're gonna be like, twenty minutes?"

"Should be, yeah."

Baekhyun nods and looks around the living room, hands tapping along his thighs. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to open his book again, but watches him out of the corner of his eye - and true to form, Baekhyun manages to sit still for about ten seconds before he stands up to find something to do. Kyungsoo tries his best to hide a smile behind the pages. It never takes him long to start climbing the walls out of boredom.

He really does try to go back to his book again after that, but catches himself watching as Baekhyun wanders past Chanyeol's shelf of CDs, then over to Jongdae's PS4, scuffing his feet along the carpet as he goes. He makes a round of the room before ending behind the couch, where he paces back and forth for a bit.

"You alright?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Oh, yeah, just… you know." Baekhyun waves a hand in his direction as he turns to head into the kitchen. "Bored."

Kyungsoo listens to him hunting around, opening and closing the cabinets until there's a triumphant "Aha!" and he comes sauntering back to the couch with a box of Pepero in his hands.

"Isn't that Chanyeol's?" Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun settles on the opposite end of the couch, back against the armrest.

"I'll pay him back," Baekhyun says with a shrug, tearing open the package and immediately shoving four sticks into his mouth at once.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and goes back to his book, making himself focus on the words this time. The crinkling of the snack wrapper and Baekhyun's quiet crunching are easy enough to tune out, especially since the chapter is getting good. It's only a few pages later, however, that he finds himself rereading the same sentence over and over, distracted by the rhythm Baekhyun's feet are tapping against the cushion between them. "Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Baekhyun asks innocently.

" _That_ ," Kyungsoo huffs, whapping Baekhyun's ankle with his paperback. "Quit it."

"But I'm so _bored_ ," Baekhyun whines, dramatically splaying himself out over his side of the couch.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Then find something to do."

"I did!" He brandishes the now-half-empty Pepero box. "Now I'm bored again." Baekhyun fixes him with the saddest look he can muster, pawing at Kyungsoo's arm. "Play a game with me."

Kyungsoo sighs and puts his book down. "Will you sit quietly after?"

The frown slides off Baekhyun's face, immediately replaced by a smug smile. "If you win, yeah."

"Fine," Kyungsoo huffs. "What game?"

He half-expects Baekhyun to whip out a deck of cards from somewhere, but all he does is take another Pepero stick out of the package - it takes a moment to click in Kyungsoo's brain. "You want to play the _Pepero game_?"

"Yeah, so?" Baekhyun says, waving the snack between his fingers. "You agreed already, no take backs!"

"I thought you meant twenty questions, or a board game or something," Kyungsoo gripes. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I told you, I'm bored," Baekhyun whines. "Please, Kyungsoo, just one game? Please? If you win, we'll stop."

The pout on his face looks ridiculous, but still somehow sways Kyungsoo's judgement. "Fine, okay. One game."

Baekhyun grins, sitting up and crossing his legs on the couch, then puts one end of the stick in his mouth. He crooks his finger to beckon Kyungsoo closer, clearly trying his best not to smirk around the treat between his teeth.

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo shifts on the couch to face him. He crosses his legs as well so there's some space between them, but Baekhyun scoots close enough that their knees touch. He raises his eyebrows at him - _are you ready?_ \- and Kyungsoo nods, taking a deep breath before leaning in.

He's about the same height as Baekhyun, so it isn't hard to latch onto the other end of the Pepero stick when Baekhyun holds it still - but then Baekhyun surges closer, taking almost half the stick into his mouth in one movement. Kyungsoo jerks back on instinct, snapping it.

Baekhyun laughs around the bits of cookie and chocolate, raising one hand to cover his mouth. "I thought you knew how to play!"

"I do," Kyungsoo huffs, swallowing his half. "You startled me."

"I play to win," Baekhyun says with a shrug, digging another Pepero stick out of the package. "You gonna try to beat me, or what?"

Kyungsoo gives him a playful glare and plucks the treat out of his hand, putting one end in his mouth before Baekhyun can react. "Do your worst," he grits out around the stick.

Baekhyun just laughs again, and leans in to take the other end.

This time Kyungsoo manages to take a couple tiny bites before Baekhyun starts moving, but he makes the mistake of glancing up right when Baekhyun's eyes flutter shut. He pauses mid-bite before he can help it, just watching Baekhyun's face inch closer and closer to his own. Unbidden, he imagines him being this close without the Pepero stick between them - then pushes the thought away so violently that he snaps the stick again.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and leans back, raising an eyebrow at him and he chews his mouthful. "Are you sure you're trying? Should I go easier on you?"

"I'm fine," Kyungsoo insists, grabbing another stick from the package before his face heats up any further. "I'll win this time."

"If you say so," Baekhyun hums, leaning in again.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as soon as his lips seal around the stick, determined to end the game himself. He takes quick, tiny bites, barely tasting the chocolate. They must be nearing the middle now, the space between them getting smaller and smaller. He needs to act fast--

But Baekhyun is faster, and takes the final bite, breaking the tiny piece of Pepero left between their mouths. It makes their lips brush for just a moment.

It's probably an accident. Kyungsoo shivers anyway.

Before he can pull away and hide, Baekhyun moves again - another inch forward, to press his lips more firmly against Kyungsoo's. It's… soft. Lingering.

It's definitely not an accident.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes when Baekhyun pulls back and is met with the most cautious expression he's ever seen him wear.

"Was that okay?" he asks, barely a whisper.

After a second of shock, Kyungsoo manages to nod, but Baekhyun still seems nervous. He drops Kyungsoo's gaze, looking ready to stand up and hightail it - and Kyungsoo suddenly... doesn't want him to.

Baekhyun lets out a long breath, already starting to uncross his legs. "Look, I'm sorr--"

"Wait," Kyungsoo cuts him off. Baekhyun gives him another careful look, eyebrows raising when Kyungsoo gestures at the Pepero box. "One more game?"

He looks a little confused about it, but Baekhyun obediently digs out another Pepero stick and turns back to face him. Kyungsoo catches his hand before he can lift the treat to his lips and, after a moment of hesitation, leans in to press their mouths together again.

Baekhyun immediately drops the Pepero stick in favour of sliding his fingers between Kyungsoo's, squeezing his hand as he kisses back with a quiet, relieved sigh. Smiling against his mouth, Kyungsoo seeks out his other hand and holds them both in his lap. 

The slide of their lips is soft, sweet, if not a little bit Pepero-flavoured. Kyungsoo can't bring himself to mind, though, not when Baekhyun is tilting his head to press harder against him, and especially not when he's licking into Baekhyun's mouth, chasing the hint of chocolate on his tongue.

And Baekhyun lets him, opens up to him until he's almost moaning, then gives back just as good. His tongue curls against Kyungsoo's, his teeth scrape gently over his bottom lip, and Kyungsoo can't keep his breath from shuddering out of him.

Baekhyun starts to lean in even further, slowly pressing Kyungsoo back against the couch and coming to hover over him - but they both hear the front door swing open and startle apart. They're both gasping a little, out of surprise or just breathlessness, Kyungsoo isn't sure.

"We're home," Jongdae sing-songs from the entryway.

"Whose shoes are these?" Chanyeol asks, over the crinkling of bags full of takeout. "Baekhyun's?"

"Baek, you here?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun calls, without looking away from Kyungsoo.

They both turn to sit normally on the couch when the other two start down the hall, trying to quietly catch their breath. Their hands are still clasped together between them, and Kyungsoo reluctantly starts tugging his fingers away from Baekhyun's, but Baekhyun refuses to let go entirely. He folds his left hand around Kyungsoo's right and pulls it behind him, out of sight when Jongdae peeks into the living room. "Ah, you're early!"

"Can everyone stop saying that?" Baekhyun whines. Kyungsoo can't help snickering a little, and then a little more when Baekhyun turns to frown at him.

"When did you get here?" Chanyeol asks, passing the couch on his way to the kitchen.

Jongdae follows behind him with a laugh. "Only a few minutes ago, right?"

As soon as they're both gone, Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo's hand out to rest lightly on the couch between them. "Actually, he arrived just after you left," Kyungsoo tells them, watching Baekhyun fold their fingers together properly again.

Chanyeol sticks his head back through the doorway, giving them a bewildered look. "So you guys waited here for like half an hour? I feel bad we took so long."

"It wasn't so bad," Kyungsoo says, stroking his thumb over Baekhyun's knuckles. A tiny shiver works its way up Baekhyun's arm.

Frowning, Chanyeol glances around the living room with an almost confused expression. "You could've turned on the TV or something, you know."

"It's okay," Baekhyun says with a shrug, giving Kyungsoo a pleased look. "We found another way to occupy ourselves."

Chanyeol looks a little more confused, but Jongdae calls him into the kitchen before he can ask anything else. "Alright, it's on the table! Come sit down!"

Baekhyun stands up from the couch and pulls Kyungsoo with him, leading him by their linked fingers. Kyungsoo pauses just before the doorway though, and Baekhyun turns back to look at him with raised eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" His gaze trails down from Baekhyun's eyes to his mouth, lips pink and a little swollen. Kyungsoo wonders if his own lips look just as kiss-bruised. Part of him hopes Chanyeol and Jongdae don't notice. Another part of him hopes they do.

"Come here," he mumbles, pulling Baekhyun in with his free hand. He gets a split-second glimpse of the smirk on Baekhyun's face before their lips connect again.

It's a little thrilling, kissing him right outside the kitchen where their friends are waiting, and Baekhyun's hand hovering near the hem of his shirt only adds to it - but they break apart to catch their breath, and Baekhyun drops Kyungsoo's hand to brush his fingers across his flushed cheek.

"Save some for later, huh?" he teases, but he's blushing too, bright pink right across his nose. Kyungsoo hides a satisfied smile as he follows him into the kitchen.

"Wow, no plastic forks tonight?" Baekhyun laughs as they approach the table, laden with various takeout containers and cutlery. "What's the occasion?"

"My favourite holiday," Jongdae says with a happy sigh. "Your turn to do the dishes." He smiles sweetly when Baekhyun grimaces. Chanyeol very nearly chokes on his lo mein.

"You'll help me, right?" Baekhyun asks as they sit down, turning to Kyungsoo with a pout.

Pitiful as he looks, Kyungsoo can't help smiling at him. "Sure," he agrees, and when he slips his hand under the table he finds Baekhyun's easily, already reaching out to slide their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> > if anyone wonders why baek is struggling to use chopsticks left-handed, they dont ask  
> > and then they make out while theyre sposed to be washing the dishes. jokes on u jongdae


End file.
